Rubatosis
by AntoniaCifer
Summary: El recuerdo lo dejó atrás y una pequeña sonrisa se insinuó en la comisura derecha de su boca, tan sólo un leve rasgo de culpabilidad, un remanente de los antiguos días.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pero en cambio, los demás personajes sí :). Nah, es mentira, le pertenecen a Kishimoto :c (y a sus Kishidrogas).

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Este fic está inspirado en la canción "Ni estabas ni estarás" de Nach.

DEBEN escuchar la canción. Nach supura poesía oscura, fuerte, liberadora. Muchos toman esta canción como "mal de amores", yo la veo más como los falsos amigos, padres ausentes, y siento que calza perfecta con Gaara. Aunque obviamente no logré escribir lo que de verdad merece esta canción, una por la falta de tiempo, y otra, porque soy la Cifer.

* * *

 **Rubatosis**

La inquietante conciencia de sentir nuestro propio latido del corazón

Escuchar el gorgoteo de las aves y mirar los nidos que creaban fue un agradable pasatiempo para Gaara mientras esperaba el nacimiento de su sobrino. Él creía que la escala que hacían las golondrinas parecían pequeños balcones hechos de piedras muy pequeñas unidas con barro. Todo un arte de albañilería natural. Y aunque el movimiento de las incesantes pisadas de Shikamaru le desesperaba un tanto mantenía aun así el porte sereno y tranquilo.

Recordaba cada detalle de ese día: Los comentarios burlones de Kankuro, el cómo Ino le guiñó el ojo, la faceta de una Temari cansada y con lágrimas en los ojos al tener en sus brazos a su bebé.

Y sin olvidar lo más importante: la aparición de Naruto.

Gaara al ver cómo Temari acunaba al bebé orgullosa, se sintió fuera de lugar. Apenas había entrado y la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban alrededor suyo felicitándole. Él no se había movido de la entrada de la habitación, y dudaba que su hermana se diese cuenta de su presencia con todo el gentío.

Cuando escuchó una risita y supo que provenía de Temari: titubeó, sabiendo que la rubia había dado vuelta a la página y que ahora tenía una familia a la que dedicarse.

Sofocado, dio un paso atrás para irse pero una palmada en su espalda le hizo detenerse. Giró el rostro y se topó a Naruto; su amigo. Le sonrió como sí el fuese el padre, y emitiendo algo que Gaara no entendió en su momento, pasó de largo y se plantó a un lado de Shikamaru, como no, haciendo escándalo.

 _—¿No iras?_

Esta acción hizo comprender a Gaara cuan valiosa esa su persona para la rubia, quien justo cuando el Uzumaki hizo su llegada, Temari pareció recordar algo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada un tanto inquieta, hasta que lo encontró. Los gestos en su rostro se suavizaron cuando la rubia movió su mano para que se acercase, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella le extendió al bebé.

—Shikadai es su nombre. —había murmurado ella, con una felicidad un tanto contenida. El corazón de Gaara se agitó, y mientras apegaba al bebé a su pecho, pudo sentir de forma involuntaria el sonido de su corazón.

—¿Por qué?

Temari sólo alzó los hombros en lo que Shikamaru seguía murmurando algo de que Naruto siempre aparecía sólo para cagarle la existencia. La calidez de ese momento, nunca lo olvidaría.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Mate mi fe cuando se fue mi hermana_

El pasado constantemente le tocaba los hombros, queriendo que voltease y le viese, y recordase quien era realmente. Gaara pocas veces cedía y se enfrentaba, sin embargo, terminaba con un dolor de cabeza incesante que más bien podría ser fiebre, pero él no creía que fuese hasta esa magnitud. Lo único que realmente importaba para él eran los cuidados de Temari hacia su persona.

Muchas veces sopesó que incluso el estaría enfrentándose a sus demonios del pasado a propósito, sólo para que así Temari le recordase que no todo era como creía cuando niño. Al principio se enfrentaba a sí mismo solamente para probarse; para saber que nada de lo anterior importaba ya para él y aunque terminaba mal, estos enfrentamientos se hicieron más frecuentes cuando Temari se mudó a Konoha por completo.

 _La única mujer en su vida ya no estaría con él. Y ese solo pensamiento le lastimaba._

El debía entender que nunca estuvo solo: sus hermanos estuvieron allí cuidándole de lejos, no por temor a él, sino que a quien llevaba dentro. Gaara también creía que lo que más dolor le provocaba, era no poder devolvérselo a quien más daño provoco. No podría devolverle el calor que le dio, ni prestarle su hombro como ella hizo. Ella ya tenía a alguien así, y ese era Shikamaru.

Recostado en su silla se dio cuenta de eso, mientras observaba a la aldea. Era de noche, por lo tanto se sentía más inquieto. Pero ya comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía.

Al colocarse de pie, lo único que alumbraba la oficina comenzó a dibujar siluetas desfiguradas. Gaara miró a una en particular antes de emprender el camino y cruzar los pasillos directo a su habitación pero antes de si quiera cruzar la mitad, se detuvo.

 _Cuando vi aparecer sombras en el pasillo_

Recordó entonces a alguien cuya vida había arrebatado cuando era tan sólo un niño.

 _Había pegado el cuerpo de un niño, de un simple aldeano sin habilidades en particular, a la barrera que lo separaba de caer. Medio cuerpo fuera, medio cuerpo dentro. Un despiste y caería. —¿Qué ves? —Preguntó Gaara con falsa curiosidad_ — _. Dicen que desde arriba es toda una nueva perspectiva. Y que si la sangre se acumula en tu cerebro, puede ocurrir algo malo. ¿Qué puede ser peor que una caída y partirse el cráneo?_ — _Muchas cosas, pero asustar al niño antes de matarlo, era claramente un juego._

 _Su sentido del humor estaba retorcido y poco le importaba. Vio sus lágrimas caer y lo más encantador: el miedo. Sonrió ampliamente antes de soltarle y dejarlo caer._

El recuerdo lo dejó atrás y una pequeña sonrisa se insinuó en la comisura derecha de su boca, tan sólo un leve rasgo de culpabilidad, un remanente de los antiguos días. No estaba Temari, pero aún tenía a su aldea y a su gente. También tenía esas sombras para recordarle que no importaba cuanto intentase enfrentar a su pasado, no podría.

—Ah, a ti te maté. Lo recuerdo. —habló entonces.

La maldición fue incluso peor que antes. Rememoró nuevamente el cálido sentimiento cuando nació su sobrino. La sensación de no estar solo.

—Lo siento.

 _Y el THC trajo brotes de esquizofrenia_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Dicen que a través de las palabras, el dolor se hace más tangible, que podemos mirarlo como a una criatura oscura tanto o más ajena a nosotros cuanto más cerca la sentimos._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Ehhh, ewww, que asco loco weón. Lo escribí recién hoy día y admito que hay muchas cosas inconclusas, weas sin sentido, falta de narración y todo muy simple. Pero, espero que se entienda al menos por cómo va la canción. xD (Es mentira)

Podría explicarlo cómo que Gaara se volvió loco al notar que estaba comenzando a quedarse solo :B, pero ustedes vean esta mierda como quieran~. Acepto solamente insultos chilenos. skfjsdklfjlsd


End file.
